


how to move on by Song Yunhee : step by step

by curtainmp3



Series: ThiccmasYUNBIN [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: 4 Rs of moving on





	how to move on by Song Yunhee : step by step

**Author's Note:**

> F word, words vomit and un-beta-ed
> 
> it is an unfinished WIP that I wrote back then in 2014 for a hetero otp 
> 
> so why not?

**Return all stuff**

Yunhee left all the luggage in front of Kim residence without even saying hello to Madam Kim. For fucking what? That old geez is the main influence on why Hanbin left her abruptly after being in a relationship together for 7 years.

"I don't want a dancer to be a my daughter-in-law." Junhee choked her food when they were having dinner together. Hanbin was the one who insisted this dinner date when Yunhee clearly knew that his mum will reject her. She was very disappointed on Hanbin especially when he choose to stay in silence rather than stand up for his girlfriend of 7 years when she was being insulted publicly by his mum.

“Jung Chanwoo, where is that freaking PS4?”

“Noona, that console was given from Hanbin TO ME. Which part of mine that you don't understand?”

“I don't want any off that dickhead's belongings in my house. Just give that to me because I want to return it to him. Plus I can buy you a brand new Wii, I heard from Bobby that Wii is more powerful than PS4.”

Jung Chanwoo is her cousin that live in her house because that kid can't afford to live alone in Seoul. It is such a waste to live alone by herself. So she lets her cousin to free-load in her apartment. At least, she has company during weekends and after work. Hanbin used to oppose the idea. But who the fuck he thinks he is. Yunhee is a free independent woman that makes her own decision.

“Are you sure, noona? Returning all the stuff that he gave to you for the last 7 years won't make you forget him easily. And what the fuck is this? Used tissue?”

Chanwoo rummaged the box and even found a sexy lingerie, fury handcuff and even a pink glittery dildo which is too kinky for his own knowledge.

“I never know that both of you were into this kind of stuff. I always think that you are such a boring couple that wait for marriage before having sex.”

“You know nothing, kiddo. Now, put those stuff back in their place and shoooo~”

**Reverse bitter-ing**

It is such a lovely evening and looks normal. What is not normal is two girls sitting inside the Starbucks, isolating themselves and look like having a normal conversation with themselves.

“It is not my problem but Hanbin sucks, Irene. He snores every night. He sounds like a pig having blocked nose. I realized that living together for years, I never once had a good and comfy night sleep.”

Irene, Hanbin's cousin-in-law and Junhee's senior during university just nodded her head, pretending that she agreed with everything. She knows that Yunhee is in this phase reverse bitter-ing rather than moping around blaming herself on why Hanbin broke up with her. Irene won't blame Yunhee from trashtalking her cousin-in-law but blaming him hundred percent for this broke up. Irene knows the feelings of being denied like that by possible future mother-in-law but Junmyeon stood up for her. Being a dancer in this modern era is not a big problem and she herself doesn't understand her aunt-in-law when her nephee even got married with a dance professor and not some mathematician. 

“Sis, Hanbin is really. He is so messy despite looking so princely and classy. Do you know that he only changed his underwear for every three days? That dumb.”

“Sometimes, he farted in front of my face. Didn't he learn some manner during school?”

“Irene, I saw once he sat on Kkomi. He claimed that he didn't see Byul on the sofa. Seriously sis, Kkomi is a black dog sleeping on the white sofa. Why can't he use his so called black sexy eyes to see?”

“I am not a good cook, I admit that but why can't he respect food. I cooked korean style fried chicken one day for him and you know what did he say? Chicken is not my style in English like this dickhead, who do you think you are.

“I am done with him. I don't even know why I fell in love with him at the first place when he doesn't have any good traits except his outer appearance”

**Rebound**

Hanbun still follows Yunhee on every SNS that he has. He is quite an avid user of them too. From SNS, he could keep on track about all of his friends despite being busy with his work and his filial duty. Everything is perfectly normal until he saw Yunhee's update on Instagram.

She posted a photo of her casually leaning on a handsome smiling guy's shoulder that Hanbin assumes her former schoolmate when she studied at The Juilliard School.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” He shouted. Luckily, it was during lunch hour and none of his colleagues in the office. He quickly called Bobby, one of Yunhee's guy bestfriend. Hanbin knows that Yunhee never keeps any secret with Bobby that he even suspected that Yunhee told him every time they had sex.

“I know you call me regarding Yunhee's photo on Instagram.”

“Yes, spill! NOW!”

“Yo, relax. You are just her ex-boyfriend. You are no longer in relationship with her because remember that time when she was publicly insulted by your mom?”

“I know that was my fault. I was torn in between my mum and my sweetheart.”

“Kim Hanbin, move on because Yunhee is clearly in a new relationship where the guy's family approve them together.”

“It doesn't make sense at all. It is just 3 months after we ended our relationship, and she found a new boyfriend when I am still moping around?”

“Karma is a bitch, Kim Hanbin.”

**Revenge**

Hanbin woke up in the morning being so fresh and prepared to go to work. Everything was perfectly fine until he step out from his house and saw his car being smeared with blue paint and poops.

“SONG YUNHEE!!!!!!!!!!”

He wanted to get mad but he could not.

What made he stop is a note that she left under the wiper.

_Hi,stupid!_

_How is your life? Have you find a classy office lady to get married with. I am not mad about anything but I am mad about you who refused to stand up for me when your mom insulted me during the dinner date. It was your idea after all when you even know that your mom will NEVER accept me because I am a dancer._

_I want to move on. Yes, I am. Keep in your mind that I am an independent classy woman that could live my life without any men. After all, the relationship that we built for 7 years is nothing in your eyes. Go marry your mom!_

_XOXO_  
_Your EX girlfriend_

Hanbin knows that he couldn't blame Yunhee but himself. He knows that he is so stupid. Everything was perfect until his mum opposed the relationship and his decision to marry Yunhee just because Yunhee is a dancer.

Nothing could be undo. He lost the priceless gem and he need to live his life in regret.

Meanwhile Yunhee, she lives her fabulous life freely without being tied with the memory of Kim Hanbin.


End file.
